Milk and Toast and Honey
by littleleaf89
Summary: A peaceful rainy morning in bed, where Quinn and Rachel have nothing to do but to enjoy each other's company.


Short song fic that popped into my head on morning when this song came on the radio for the first time in ages. Enjoy!

* * *

When Rachel opened her eyes it wasn't exactly light in her bedroom yet, but one glance on the clock on the bedside table showing 8:50 told her it wasn't going to get any brighter today. Stretching languidly she allowed herself to hover a moment longer on the brink between drowsy half-dreams and full wakefulness. Getting up at six o'clock in the morning to step on the elliptical - not that she brought it to New York with her, there simply wasn't enough space in the small apartment - lost some of its perks when one had to work out almost harder than a cheerio every day in acting and dance classes and get up at five thirty to catch the subway to school.

Stifling a yawn, Rachel rolled over, the blanket slipping down the side of the bed, leaving her to shiver a little at the loss of warmth. Autumn was in full force, she noted, not only by the temperature in her apartment but also by the grey rainy sky outside, and she ought to remember turning up the heat soon.

Still, Rachel thought watching the rain play a steady little drum beat against the glass, Saturday mornings were her favourite mornings when with no audition to rush to, no homework or rehearsal she couldn't postpone until noon.

Suddenly a melody mingled with the beat created by the raindrops and her ears perked up. Logic dictated that it was useless to cover herself, when she had been seen uncovered many more time before, yet Rachel's hand automatically fished for the sheet still dangled at her feet and pulled it up to her chest as the song came closer to her.

"_...didn't she blow my mind, to bring a little loving honey"_

She knew that song. In fact, Rachel had hummed it in her mind moments ago while watching the grey sky outside and she thought it surprising yet oddly fitting how they both could sing the same song at the same time. Just like that.

The door swung open with force, as Quinn had kicked it open, her hands occupied with a large tray holding breakfast. Rachel greeted her with a bright smile and Quinn skipped the rest of the chorus to reiterate the opening line, setting the tray down in the middle of the bed with a flourish.

"_Milk and toast and honey..."_

"I hope for you, that your 'milk' is soy milk," Rachel remarked, before leaning over the food to place a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn followed Rachel when she retreated, deepening the kiss and only releasing her as she nearly lost her balance and almost fell onto their breakfast.

"For your information it is of course soy milk, not that I see why you should care since you drink your coffee black." Quinn answered with a last peck on Rachel's lips.

They went about what had in the six months they'd been living together become their breakfast routine, Rachel poured them each a cup of coffee, black for herself, a lot of milk for Quinn and sugar for both of them, while Quinn cut up fruit and spread honey and jam on their toasts.

A year ago Quinn would have laughed, or raged rather, at the idea of sharing an apartment, much less a bed with Rachel Berry and now she sat next to her, leaning against the headboard, plate on her lap and munching on a slice of apple to find that she had never felt more at peace.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" she asked.

Rachel shook her had between to sips of coffee, "No,"

"That's good," Quinn murmured, leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder. She found that she loved the Saturdays where neither of them had to go anywhere best. It made her feel like they had all the time in the world and so Quinn used it to watch the honey spread on her piece of toast slowly run over her finger to drip down on the plate.

"Did you know I had the same song in my head before you came in, singing it?" Rachel asked, watching Quinn watching the honey on her finger with intent.

"It just popped into my head when I prepared breakfast, the lyrics suddenly fit," she replied.

"Yes, they do," Rachel said, glancing to the rain still spattering against the window, before her mind caught up to tell her Quinn meant more than the rainy Saturday morning part and a smile stole onto her face.

"It's against all the laws of the universe" Quinn had said, back when they first given into to the tension between them and kissed.

"It's like playing piano," had been Rachel's retort, "we're like the left and the right hand, they both do absolutely different things, but they just sound wonderful when they fit together."

Rachel dropped a kiss on Quinn's hair, snuggling up to her just a little bit closer.

"Sing it again." she requested quietly and Quinn set the piece of toast down to raise the melody again.


End file.
